school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is an infant. He is the intelligent, flamboyant and eccentric one year old infant of Peter and Lois Griffin. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Despite being baptised by his grandfather, Francis Griffin, he still remains completely evil nonetheless. He speaks with a British accent and he is best friends with his family's dog Brian Griffin. Appearance Stewie is a short, tubby, baby with an abnormally shaped head. His head sort of looks like a football. He has 9 strands of black hair that are combed over his head from front to back. His eyes are big and round and far apart. He wears a yellow shirt with red overalls and light blue shoes. He sometimes wears a blue backpack. In the Christmas Chronicles series, he wore a white sweater with a red border and heart on it. In the Animas Extravaganza seires, he wears a red hoodie over a puffy yellow vest. Underneath the hoodie, he wears his original shirt. He also wears black jeans, dark blue snow boots with brown soles, green finger-less gloves with red borders, and his blue backpack. He wore Brian's collar around his waist for the first half of the series, but after Brian moves back in, he replaces it with the Metal of Trust. In Virtual Paradise, Stewie is seen wearing a yellow buttoned-up Hawaiian shirt with a red leaf pattern on it, red capris, and light blue sandals. His appearance pretty much stays the same in Advanced Education, except for the fact that he wears an orange prison jumpsuit for a majority of Season 2, but switches back to his usual attire after escaping the complex. In most of the Family Guy Christmas episodes and Season 4 of Advanced Education, Stewie wears a red hat with a green poofball and brim, a brown jacket with white trim, red mittens, gray snow-pants, and black boots. During Tom and co.'s Track meet in Walpole, Stewie wore a light gray Unified Track t-shirt with his red overalls and light blue shoes. In the Dog-daze series, he wore a short-sleeved variation of his original yellow shirt underneath his red overalls. In "The Pasta Poachers", Stewie wore a light blue Unified Basketball t-shirt over his usual clothing. Personality Stewie was formerly an evil, maniacal baby, bent on doing villainous deeds such as taking over the world and trying to kill his mother. He was an evil genius, who used his brain for plotting and scheming and building torture devices and weapons of mass destruction. He was also very well-spoken and had a very wide range of vocabulary, using advanced, eloquent sentences in everyday life. Overtime, Stewie started to become more close to terms with his sexuality, starting to show more signs of being attracted to people of the male gender as time went by. He eventually became very attached with this and started to identify as an open bisexual, but liking men a lot more than women, though he had never explicitly mentioned it. He started to act very flamboyant and proud of his sexuality when he did. As he did this, he became less of an evil genius and eventually just stopped trying to take over the world and kill Lois and sort of just started acting like a regular human being. Even still, he still made a lot of snarky, sarcastic comments about his family and still expresses a lot of slight toward Lois. Biography Season 3 In “Quest to Kill Willy”, Stewie tells Patrick and Jake to sneak into Tom’s school and kill Willy before he kills the teachers Season 7 In “Tom’s Birthday”, Stewie makes a cameo in a small segment where everyone (including Steve) is assaulting Meg. School Daze: The Movie In School Daze: The Movie, After learning that Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby are trapped in space, Caillou calls Stewie for help, but he says that he’ll only help if he gets Brian and Quagmire to get along. After Caillou kicked Quagmire’s ass, Stewie began building the portal to earth, only to have Mordecai and Benson teleport in his room. Eventually, they all go to New Hampshire. They then go to a theme park to find Alex and Rigby, but they get distracted by the rides. At the end, they all unite to foil Tord’s plans by playing his least favorite song Sunshine Lolipops. Then, Joe arrests Tord and everyone goes home. Tord eventually escapes. Season 18(Simpsons Guy 4) While struggling with High School, Tom and the gang decide to have Stewie come to the school and help out for a few weeks. Stewie accepts the offer. Things are great at first, but things get bad when Trent and Willy ignore his advice and do their work incorrectly. When it was nearly time to go, Boris tells Caillou that him and his friends are failing Algebra, and that they are gonna have to stay after for extra help. This stresses Stewie out and makes him cry. He then calls Brian(who is on a Pokemon journey with Ash and Bart around the same time) and explains his situation. Brian comforts him by telling him that he is really smart and that he should be confident. The Next Day, Stewie helps Tom and his friends with Algebra. Afterwards, Tom and the gang help Stewie get home to Brian. On the way, they run into Team Rocket, who trap Pikachu and Stewie into a box. They are eventually broken free. In the end, everyone parts ways and goes home. Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Stewie, Peter, and Brian go to The Simpsons house and spend thanksgiving with them. Later on, Ash and his friends stay over as well. Then, they travel to the future and find Fry, Leela, Bender, and Farnsworth. When Thanksgiving came, they went to Tom’s house to watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Afterwards, they go to Gammy’s house to eat dinner. Finally, they help Ash rescue his Pikachu, who was kidnapped by a little boy that was tricked by Team Rocket and Red Leader. School Daze: Christmas Chronicles After learning that his Biology grade is at risk, Caillou goes to Stewie’s house for advice. Then, Caillou’s Parents show up and yell at their son for going to Stewie’s House on a school night. Eventually, Peter and Lois show up and argue with Caillou’s Parents over how they mistreat their kids(and pet). This results in both parents being sent to Parenting Camp and Caillou, Stewie, and Brian are forced to stay at Tom’s house until their parents are released. During the time they’ve been in franklin, Stewie and Brian met new friends, celebrated christmas, and went on a lot of crazy adventures. Eventually, the parents return and apologize to their children for abusing them. They went back home after that. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle Stewie and Brian can be seen watching the Final Battle with Anti-Pops on television. Larsson and the Power of One! Stewie has been hanging out with Caillou and Brian, oblivious of what Tord and his family are up to. The Larssons cause a lot of problems for the gang, such as giving Lois an allergy potion, turning Daisy into a cat, etc. Eventually, Olivia gets possessed by the spirit of Fred Blackout. Then, him and the Larssons kidnap Stewie and strap him to a device, which eventually kills him. This makes Brian cry. At the end, everything is back to normal as Stewie is brought back to life. Pokemon: Franklin Expeditions In “Griffin Family Therapy”, Ash and the gang join Caillou and the Griffins on a road-trip to Quahog. When they got there, Brian and Quagmire get into a fight, which is broken up by Brock. They then tell stories of all the terrible things Quagmire did to Brian. Then, Team Rocket shows up and forces Brian electrocute those who had hurt him using Pikachu’s energy. Stewie, Ash, and his friends were unable to stop them as they were tied up so they wouldn’t interfere. Eventually, Team Rocket is blasted off, and everything is back to normal. In “Gender Exposed!”, Stewie and Brian join Ash and the gang on a trip to Nona’s House, where they learn that Meowth is actually a girl. They give him a hard time about it. In “Marathon Guy”, Ash and the gang join The Simpsons and The Griffins on an expedition to the Boston Marathon. After watching the marathon, they eat at Dairy Queen and part ways. In “Farewell, Young Travelers”, Stewie and Brian appear in a few flashbacks. Season 24 In “Swiped from the Stores”, Stewie and Brian can be seen chatting with Caillou on skype just as he found out that his 3DS game has been stolen. Season 25 In “What you Read is What you get”, Stewie and Brian are chatting with Caillou and Rosie on skype while playing Tomodachi Life before going out to dinner with Michael. In “The Dental Institution”, Stewie and Brian watch a lot of YouTube videos with Caillou in a skype-chat. Later, they meet up with Tom and the gang and take a trip to the dentist. Afterwards, they run a lot of errands. In “The Final Frontier”, Stewie and Brian chat with Caillou on Skype. After School went out, They went to the movies with Tom and the gang. School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life Stewie and Brian hang out in Caillou’s Room while he’s playing Tomodachi Life. Season 26 In “Disaster at the Drive-In”, Stewie, along with Caillou, Brian, and the rest of the Griffin family (except Lois) go to the Drive-In to see Despicable Me 3. When they got there, they ran into the Connellys, who just so happened to be seeing the movie as well. As they were in the middle of the movie, the projector stopped working and they had to leave, which upset Stewie. In “Alli, You’re a Firework!”, Stewie, Brian, and Caillou attempt to film the first episode of the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl in Sims 3 series, but as they got started filming, It was time for Caillou to leave. In “Life at the Cottage”, Stewie and Brian hung out at Caillou’s house to watch him play Tomodachi Life. In “Driving-Into Attempt #2”, Stewie and the Griffins went back to the Drive-In with Caillou, the Connellys, and the Marquez family to try and see Despicable Me 3 again. This time, the whole movie actually played. In “Hooked on Sweets, Stewie and Brian hang out at Caillou’s house and watch Youtube, Play Tomodachi Life, and read some Hooked Stories. Uncle Funtime 4: A Series of Excitement In "The Patty Poachers" Him, along with Brian and Patrick hang out at Caillou's house to watch YouTube and play Tomodachi Life, until Finn and Spongebob arrive to take Patrick home. He helps Ash and co. stop Team Rocket and Plankton from destroying the Krusty Krab. In "Lost in Natick". he is briefly seen hanging out at Caillou's House. He makes a brief cameo in "Enter Brock and Misty!". From "The Train of Strength" to "Battle for Vacation", he helps Peter and Mr. Krabs train and watches them fight in the contest. He joins the gang on their trip to New York City from "Road to New York City" through "The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip". For the remainder of Uncle Funtime 4, he is mostly seen either with Caillou or helping the gang rescue Patrick, who has been kidnapped by Trent and Willy. Season 28 In "Physically Geometric Artists", him and Brian hang out at Caillou's house. Later on, Stewie gives him dry clothes after his old clothes got ruined in the rain. In "Sounds Like Tragedy", he watches "The Truth About Toy Story" with Caillou and Brian. In most of his appearances in this season, he is basically hanging out at Caillou's House. This happens in "The Assembly Rules", "Another New South Park Episode", and "Caillou's Anime Cringe". He appears in a few flashbacks of "Quizpocalypse 3: All Will Be Revealed". Season 29 In "One Stray Movie" and "The Rainchops of Columbus Day", he watches the Drum Island Arc. from One Piece with Caillou and Brian. In "Return to Maine", he watches Caillou play Tomodachi Life. Season 30 In "Schwartz, Y U No Help?" He watches anime with Caillou and Brian. Inn "The Wit's End" Stewie informs Caillou that Brian that he was kicked out of the Griffin house, and he is seen crying over it in "Never Take Things for Granted". These episodes took place during and after the events of the Family Guy episode "The D in Apartment 23". In "Call for Chromebooks", he shows excitement for Brian's return. He goes to a Mary Poppins play with the Connellys in "Wonder of Poppins". He spends thanksgiving with the Connellys in "The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special". Season 31 (Animas Extravaganza) In "Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!", he is seen hanging out at Gammy's with the others. In "Straw Hats Separated! Trapped in the Darkest Parts of Television!", Stewie is seen watching YouTube with Caillou and Brian as Nami, Zoro, and Sanji arrive at the Tollar residence. In "The Start of a New Voyage! Farewell to Ms. Keaton.", Stewie, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji begin their journey through time to get Brian back in the house. In "The Larssons’ Time-Traveling Puzzle! We’ve Got a Lot of Work to Do!", Stewie and his group are forced to recieve 3 items from 3 different time periods by the Larssons in an attempt to stall them so they can get Brian to join the Larssons. In "Ms. Gritz’s Triple Assignment! The Nagging Witch That Started It All!", Stewie and co. travel to the year 2014 to get the Metal of Trust while fighting off the infamous Ms. Baker. In "Return to Hingham! A Meowth and Pikachu Love Story!", Caillou is briefly shown calling Stewie before discovering Team Rocket. In "Brian’s Back Home! Let’s Celebrate with a Scary Movie!", Stewie and his friends successfully get Brian back in the house and celebrate by watching the film "Frankenstein". In "Straw Hats Reunited! The Start of a New Rivalry!", Stewie, Caillou, and Brian take Zoro, Nami, and Sanji to Michael's house so they can reunite with the other Straw Hat Pirates. In "Party with the Cousins! Ping-Pong Epic Fails!", Stewie is seen hanging out at the party with the rest of the gang. In "Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off!", Caillou mentions that Stewie is spending Christmas with his grandparents. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", Stewie appears in a few flashbacks. Season 32 In "Bullying the Bully", He helps Caillou cyberbully Willy's classmates. In "The Same Boring Routine Part 2: The Plaza Search Party", Caillou mentions that Stewie is busy with "something about going to the woods and fixing his friendship". This is a reference to the episode "Dog Bites Bear", which takes place around the same time as this episode. In "Party at Jerry's Hometown", Stewie, along with Brian, join Tom and the gang at Uncle Jerry's cousin's 70th birthday party. Season 33 In "The 7:30 to Regal Cinemas", Stewie, along with Brian, go to the movies with Tom and co. to see "The 15:17 to Paris". School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse After a zombie outbreak occurs at a dog show, Stewie and Brian are rescued by Ben and his team. They eventually rescue Tom and Caillou as well, and they all end up spending February Vacation in Bellwood. In "Allison's Ukulele Duet", he watches Allison perform with her friend. Season 34 In "Winter Labor Force", "Birthday Blizzard", "Surprise on St. Patrick's Day", "William's Weekend of Terror", and "English MCAS Part 3: Goodbye, Caillou", he appears doing the same exact thing: Hanging out in Caillou's bedroom while watching Youtube or playing Tomodachi Life. Season 35 (Rise of Bill Arc) In "An Apologetic Vengeance" Stewie and Brian arrive at Gravity Falls to convince the gang that Caillou has changed. After the gang points out their wrongdoings, they both burst into tears, explaining the years of misery and hardship they had gone through. Afterwards, they head to Danville to talk to Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel, where Brian reveals in a flashback that when Caillou called him over to his house in "Call for Chromebooks", he was actually about to commit suicide, and Caillou had prevented him from doing so. In "Doki Doki Quiz Crew", "Project Twilight", and "Half the Nightmare it was Thought to be", He plays Doki Doki Literature Club with Caillou and his group. In "Larsson Meets Addams", He goes to the Addams Family play with Tom and co. In "Grief and Infiltration", Stewie, along with Caillou and Perry, rescue Brian from a company that makes dogs into protein shakes. NOTE: This episode takes place around the same time as "Woof of Wall Street". In "A Weekend in Quahog", Caillou and co. spend the weekend in Quahog to see Stewie and Brian. In "Sim Story", Stewie is teleported into The Sims 3, along with the rest of the gang. He is later seen in his virtual home at the end of the episode. In "Maine Trip 3: The Out-of-State Viewing" and "Skippy-Done-Didit!", he watches YouTube with Caillou and co. In "2 House Tours, 1 Walker, and a Table Return", Stewie, along with Brian, join Tom and co. on a very long errand spree. In "Assembling a Body Switcharoo!", Stewie calls Caillou and Perry over to Quahog to help out with hi body swapping situation. Eventually, the rest of the gang joins and has their bodies swapped. He is later seen escaping from Perry, as he has been possessed by Bill Cipher. This episode takes place during the events of the Family Guy episode "Switch the Flip". Season 36 This season is split into 5 different story arcs. Stewie's appearances in each arc will be explained below. (Post-Perry Possession Arc) Though he was mentioned a few times in the first 3 episodes of this Story Arc, Stewie does not make any physical appearances. However, he does appear in a flashback of "A Hair-Raising Battle Against Depression". He also appears in "More Than Half-Way Cured", but only as an illusion. (Fairy World War Arc) In "Enter Timmy Turner: The Average Kid Who No One Understands!", Caillou mentions him as he explains Perry's situation to Timmy Turner. He later helps Cosmo and Wanda reconcile their love. (Coastal Fusion Arc) In "Fusion vs. The Storm", Stewie makes a brief appearance, comforting Brian as he is hiding under the covers as he is scared of lightning. At the end of the Arc, Brian and Stewie rescue the gang from Bill Cipher. (Karaoke Conflict Arc) In the Karaoke Conflict Arc, Brian and Stewie get into a huge fight over what song to sing for Karaoke Night. The two ended up splitting up with different groups, and rehearsing away from one another. Stewie ended up singing a duet with Angelica, and Tommy, Dil, and Caillou managed to fix their friendship with an AMV, and the two reconciled. (Weirdness War) Stewie and Brian help Caillou and the rest of his team in their mission to rescue Perry, but not before hanging out with Tom and co. in a few filler episodes. Summer Era Brian and Stewie go on a trip to Six Flags with the Griffin family, while being joined by Caillou and Rosie. After most of the family is hospitalized, the two hide out at the Tollar Residence. Eventually, they run into Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel, and Perry, along with Trent, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. They later run into Tom and co. at the Drive-In, and later decide to stay behind while the others spend the week at Gammy's. The two are later captured by Team Rocket and put under their control, but their memories are recovered by Tom and co. In August, Stewie and Brian spend the last week of Summer with the gang by hanging out in the Virtual Paradise, and going to Canobie Lake Park. Advanced Education In "Make New Friends, But Keep The Old", Brian and Stewie make a brief appearance in a Skype chat with Caillou at the end of the episode, but neither of them have a speaking role. In the Season 1 Finale, the duo help Caillou, Diego, and Alicia retrieve a stolen bracelet, which was supposed to be a gift for Dora. In Season 2, Brian and Stewie hang out with the gang for the weekend shortly after the return of Dora and Diego, but later in the Season, Stewie is sent to a maximum Security prison, leaving Brian in tears. While Brian helps Caillou form a team and break Stewie out, Stewie rots in prison while reuniting with his old nemisis: Tord Larsson, who is also broken out. While Stewie rots in prison, Brian helps Caillou form a team and break Stewie out, while unintentionally breaking out the Larssons as well. In Season 3, Stewie and Brian hang out with the Connellys for another weekend, and reconcile with Olivia and Vinny, who have become nice due to their time spent in a reformatory school. They also go to Plimoth Plantation for another weekend, as well as spending Thanksgiving with the Connellys. In Season 4, Stewie and Brian are shown hanging out with the Connellys occasionally, but not as often as they did in Season 3. Stewie's time machine was stolen by Tord in order for him to travel back in time and antagonize the Davis family. After the whole ordeal, the duo are seen spending Christmas with the Connellys, as well as going on a trip to Plymouth with them. In Season 5, Stewie and Brian don't make a lot of appearance, but they are present during Leo and Clementine's second weekend with Tom and co, when Tord has his flashback of how he met his daughter Olivia, who has mentioned Stewie a few times as well. In Season 6, the duo still don't make a lot of appearances, but they are present during one weekend with Tom and the gang, as well as being mentioned several times by Edd, Tom, Matt, Tord, Olivia, and Vinny. They do, however, have a major role in the fourth movie, as Brian's son Dylan comes to visit for February Vacation, and they continuously join Tom and co. in their adventures, while working together to stop the Galactic Federation. In the Heroes United Arc, Stewie, along with Brian, Dora, and Diego rescue Mordecai and Rigby from Alex's mentally-unstable ex-girlfriend, who had kidnapped the two in order to motivate Alex tot take her to his brother's Best Buddies Prom. After that was taken care of, they party with Tom and co. at the prom. They spend the rest of the Advanced Education series making occasional visits to the Connelly's residence during the weekends, while also appearing in a few flashbacks. They even attend one of Tom's Track meets. Gallery Stewie FS.PNG Stewie FG.png Stewie SD.PNG Stewie Winter.png Stewie SD.PNG Stewie ACE.PNG Omniverse Stewie.png Stewie_AE.png Stewie_DD.png Stewie_SY.png Category:Antagonists